Conventional autopilot systems are used control inertial orientations (e.g., pitch and yaw attitudes) of an aircraft or missile. Some of these control systems control the angle-of-attack (AOA) (i.e., alpha) using alpha and its non-linear derivatives in a feedback loop. One problem with conventional control systems is that the use of these non-linear terms cause many control difficulties, even when sophisticated control systems and multi-variable feedback schemes are implemented. Another problem with conventional control systems is that it is difficult to achieve system stability over a wide range of mach numbers and turbulence levels. Another problem is that conventional control-system activation requirements may result in increased trim drag and power consumption. Another problem with conventional control systems is that it is difficult to accurately control a steady-state angle-of-attack, especially over a wider range of system rise times, overshoot levels, and body rates.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods that provide improved control of airframe angle-of-attack. There are also needs for control systems and methods that provide increased system stability over a wide range of mach numbers and turbulence levels. There are also needs for control systems and methods that may reduce control-system activation time helping to reduce trim drag and battery drain or power consumption. There are also needs for control systems and methods that can provide for more accurate control of a steady-state angle-of-attack.